In many hydrocarbon well applications, a wellbore is drilled with a drilling assembly delivered downhole on a drill string. A deviated or directional wellbore may be drilled with a rotary steerable drilling system by controlling the delivery of drilling mud to a plurality of actuator pistons positioned on the steerable drilling system. The delivery of drilling mud is controlled by a valve system having a valve stator and a valve rotor which rotate relative to each other to control the flow of drilling mud to individual actuator pistons of the plurality of actuator pistons.